Rising Sun
by Black Oracle
Summary: ROTF 2009 . Optimus Prime returns to Egypt to visit The Tomb of The Primes. There, his ancestral past seems to come alive. A follow-up from my previous fic "I Rise, You Fall". Final Part 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This fic can be considered a follow-up from my previous "I Rise, You Fall" ROTF fic since I make a couple of references to it. Again it focuses on Optimus Prime and his ancestry, but with this fic I intend to do a more detailed exploration of Optimus's unexplained distant past. I'll be expanding on details briefly mentioned in my "I Rise, You Fall" fic.

This is going to be a serious and thoughtful story with plenty of tragedy involved, so don't be expecting laughs from this read. Characters to be featured include: The Fallen, The Primes, Alpha Trion, Jetfire (a little) and even an infant Optimus (coz we all love the thought of a cute little Optimus!)!

The story is set about a month after the events of the ROTF movie. Optimus returns to Egypt to visit The Tomb of The Primes, but he finds that there are unsettled memories in there waiting for him.

I've taken liberties with the names of the Primes. I used some names from theorized members of the Original 13, some established Prime names and others I just kinda made up using other Transformers' names.

Note that when I'm occasionally using Cybertronian time units, I'm going by the IDW comics' definition of them:

A nano-klik – a second

A klik – about a minute

A cycle – approx. an hour

A mega-cycle – 93 hours (just under 4 days)

A deca-cycle – approx. 3 weeks (approx. a month)

A stellar-cycle – about 7.5 months (over half a year)

A meta-cycle – about 13 months (approx. a year).

Transformers is the property of Hasbro. The movies belong to Paramount and Dreamworks.

Make yourselves comfortable…

**Rising Sun - Part 1**

A lone otherworldly traveller was trekking across the Egyptian desert. His heavy metal feet sunk into the golden sand with every step. The rays of the late afternoon Sun were glistening off his back. He'd been flown over oceans, driven through Egyptian towns disguised from the local people and navigated empty roads leading through valleys to reach this desert wilderness. Strange rock formations decorated the desert valley he was making his way across. He stopped as he reached a high rock wall and looked up.

The glowing royal blue optics of Optimus Prime scanned the steep and uneven rock wall that was five times his giant height. He checked his internal map for his location. Bumblebee, having previously been to his desired destination, had given him the coordinates for it. He was not far now. He began climbing the rock wall. His ascent to the top was finally rewarded with the sight of the destination he had been searching for. He was greeted by the sight of an ancient Egyptian temple carved into the face of a rock hill. A giant rectangular doorway into the temple awaited his entry. Being careful not to damage the doorway frame with his massive robotic frame, the Autobot leader made his way inside the temple.

He walked into a huge dusty hall. At the end of the hall, there was a wall with a large hole blown through it. This was it, what Optimus had wanted, needed to see: The Tomb of The Primes. Now, approximately an Earth month after his fateful battle with the ancient and evil Prime known only as The Fallen, he had returned back to Egypt in search of the final resting place of his forefathers. The Matrix of Leadership had transferred knowledge of the first ancient Cybertronian race into him. During his time offline at the hands of Megatron, he had seen brief, but vivid images of his ancestral Prime forefathers. But he knew little about them other than the course of events that had occurred with them, had never met them to his recordable memory, he did not even know their names. Still he felt he should pay his respects to his ancestral predecessors though. He wanted to see what remained of them also. He had seen them through Matrix visions and now he needed to see them physically. Perhaps subconsciously, he hoped visiting the Tomb of the Primes would give him some solid sense of what his forefathers had been like.

As he approached the far wall with the large hole previously made by Bumblebee, Optimus saw the ancient Cybertronian symbols of The Primes. He kneeled down to inspect the symbols more closely. They were etched into the bodies of the Primes. He recognised the symbols as the ones on his own head and body, physical proof that he was linked to the ancient Dynasty of Primes.

The hole turned out to be rather small for Optimus's large body to comfortable bend down to and look through. So he began peeling away more of the rock wall covering the tomb with his bare hands, doing his best not to damage the tomb within. Through the enlarged hole, more of the bodies of The Primes were revealed. Optimus tentatively touched the surfaces of some of the bodies. A mysterious cool breeze seemingly came out of the tomb and blew past him. He thought nothing of it. Then he turned his attention inwards into the tomb. In the gradually fading light of the setting Sun, he observed Cybertronian faces of old within the tomb. Optimus studied each of the faces in turn. They all bore a similarity to The Fallen's face, yet each possessed unique designs. In his Matrix encounter with the original six Primes just before his reactivation back in the Egypt battle a month ago, Optimus had felt a particularly strong connection with one of the Primes who had referred to him as "_our, 'my', precious son_". Had that Prime been his…father? But Optimus had never got a clear view of his face. There was no way for him to tell with certainty which of the Primes' faces inside the tomb was his.

Optimus stared for a while at the faces and bodies of the Primes. He felt something was drawing him in towards them, beckoning him, but he resisted the subtle urge to go inside the tomb. It did not seem appropriate or respectful to unnecessarily disturb the peace of his dead forefathers. So he simply sat at the foot of the tomb and gazed into its shadowed depths. He wondered about the existences of The Primes and what their final moments had been like.

Most of his life on Cybertron, The Dynasty of The Primes had been merely an unproven legend to Optimus. Cybertron had no concrete record of them, only some suggestive pieces of archaeological evidence and verbal stories. He recalled a time just before the Autobot-Decepticon War when he had headed the Science Division on Cybertron. One particular archaeological discovery displaying a purported symbol of The Primes that matched a symbol on his head had been the start of theories amongst his followers that he was a 'Prime' descendent. They began proudly calling him by the full title of 'Optimus Prime'. He had thought little of it at first, but when the War began, he found the name of 'Prime' inspired his soldiers tremendously. They took courage and pride from the belief that they were being led by a great Prime descendent. Optimus only half believed in it himself, but the War was a more pressing a concern for him than what his Autobots wanted to call him, and if the name of 'Prime' gave them courage and strength in battle, then he would not deny them that source of inspiration. Then there was his old guardian and mentor, Alpha Trion, who verbally seemed to confirm his Prime lineage before his death...

The faint orange light of dusk filtered into the temple hall from outside. In the centre of the tomb, the single open hand of a Prime seemed to be emphasized in the faint light. Optimus recognized this open palm as the one that had held the Matrix of Leadership from Sam Witwicky's description. It possessed long elegant fingers. Optimus's optics followed the arm leading from the ancient hand up to the face of the Prime that it belonged to. This Prime wore a crown of metal spikes around his head, but a crest, similar in shape to Optimus's own, stood out on his forehead. Optimus's optics fell back down to the Prime's open palm. It seemed to invite his contact. Without thinking, he reached forward and touched its fingers.

_Optimus…_

An echoing voice stunned Optimus. He suddenly realized that he had reached into the tomb and touched one of the Prime's hands. He pulled his hand back, surprised and mystified by the voice he heard. There was nobody else there but him though, he was sure. He looked at the Prime's open hand that he had touched.

_Our, my, precious son…_

The voice echoed again. He saw a silver Cybertronian hatchling lying there in the open fingers. He blinked in disbelief. Then it was gone.

Optimus's optics were then drawn instinctively up to the 'crowned' Prime's face.

_My rising sun…_

The voice seemed to emanate from the still mouth of the Prime. Impossibly, a tear of energon was running down his darkened face. Optimus's hand went to readjust his optics and steady his head. When he removed it and looked again, there was only the Prime's dry and dusty face.

Audio and visual hallucinations. Had to be. Then strange feelings of joy and comfort mixed in with sadness inexplicably filled the Autobot leader. His spark chamber in his chest was vividly pulsating.

This tomb was filled with abandoned memories. Optimus turned his vision away from the tomb and found himself seeing not the temple hall anymore, but another unfamiliar scene…

* * *

Optimus found himself on a barren, amber-coloured world. It was devoid of life save only for the presence of seven foreign technological beings in the distance ahead of him. They were the first seven Primes Optimus realised! But they were long dead! He could not possibly be seeing them walking around alive! Yet he was sure it was them he was seeing ahead of him, even though he could only make out their outlines from his distant viewing position.

Optimus observed them walking over fine gravel and rocks. No water, no flora, no other living presence was to be found around. On this bleak and empty landscape, they were gathering toward an incongruous mechanical structure that towered from the ground, a Sun Harvester. Its spiked top pointed sharply skyward toward a great white sun.

The seven Primes surrounded the towering Sun Harvester construct. One of the seven Primes vanished from his group using powers of teleportation and he reappeared at the top level of the Harvester. From his opening chest emerged a glowing artefact, the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus believed this Prime to be the leader of the other six. He tried to magnify his face in his sight, but found this endeavour to be useless. The 'leader' Prime guided the glowing Matrix with invisible telekinetic powers into a hole in the Sun Harvester's frame. The whole of the giant machine came alive with energy.

"The Matrix of Leadership is inserted. Our solar harvest begins," the leader Prime announced aloud to his fellows below.

The six other Primes at the base of the Sun Harvester, along with a bewildered Optimus observing them from a distance away, watched as a beam of bright light shot up into the sky and aimed right for the white sun. Slowly, the light beam grew wider and brighter and the white sun it stretched to seemed to expand to an impossible size, filling the sky. Solar energy from the sun was being channelled into the Sun Harvester. The attached Matrix began shining with the new energy it was absorbing.

Eventually, the expanded sun began shrinking and darkening. The barren planet that it had provided light to also grew dark and cold. Optimus scanned his darkening surroundings with apprehension. He could feel coldness beginning to seep into his circuits.

The leader Prime at the top of the Sun Harvester recalled the vibrantly shining Matrix from its port and into his waiting hands. Suspended by telekinetic forces between his hands, the leader Prime raised the Matrix above his head. It shone like the only star in the now darkened barren world. The leader Prime's voice rang through the darkness.

"My brothers, the Matrix is fully energized! The Allspark's life-giving energies will be replenished!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising Sun – Part 2**

Optimus's brilliant blue optics flickered. He then saw he was in the temple hall by The Tomb of The Primes again. He whirled around to look into the tomb again. The bodies of the Primes still lay there. They had not moved. What had just happened?

Optimus's hand went to his chest. He felt his spark pulsating. He looked down at it and realised that it was glowing vividly. What was happening to him? Then suddenly his audio sensors detected several voices that seemed to come from the tomb. It couldn't be. Logic told him it must have been the desert winds outside the temple. He looked up.

* * *

Earth, but not modern Earth. Optimus saw he was standing by a wild forest. Plants and rocks were everywhere. The sounds of wildlife filled the air. Then a flock of birds rose from the trees as the sounds of heavy giant footsteps approached. Optimus was taken by surprise when he saw a group of Cybertronians emerging from the forest trees. It was the Primes again! Optimus was rooted to his spot as the Primes stopped right in front of him, just a few metres away. Optimus believed he was in full view to them. He waited for their reaction to his presence. They did not look in his direction though. They showed no sign of seeing him standing there.

There were thirteen of them now Optimus observed. From his closer viewing point this time, he could make out details on each Prime. He ran his optics over them all. Then he spotted The Fallen amongst them! Optimus tensed. The Fallen seemed to be engaged in a debate with the other Primes.

"This sun is a perfect energy source to harvest, Prima!" The Fallen was exclaiming. "It is more powerful than the last sun we harvested!"

Optimus noticed that the one called 'Prima' was the Prime with the crown of metal spikes and a crest on his forehead that he had seen in The Tomb of The Primes. He possessed optics illuminated with the same royal blue light as his.

"This sun _is_ powerful, Nova, but you neglected to mention that one of the planets surrounding it sustains life," Prima was responding to The Fallen.

'Nova?' Optimus thought.

"Life? Barely!" The Fallen replied disdainfully to Prima. "Nothing more than puny flesh-bags reside here!"

"Life nonetheless. Intelligent life," Prima firmly stated. "I, Nexus, Maximus, Logos, Vector, Alterius and our sons all agree that the organic life on this planet has the right to freedom. Have you forgotten our code of protecting life, brother?"

"With all due respect, _brother_, the code of the Primes is preventing us from harvesting the energy we need to recharge the Allspark! And finding suitable suns for this purpose is no quick and easy task for our Seekers!" The Fallen argued.

"The Allspark's energies are still plentiful at present," another Prime spoke up. "We are in no desperate need to replenish it anytime soon. Anymore power transferred into The Cube now might even be dangerous. We have never recharged it before to excessive levels of energy."

"Perhaps you are being too cautious, Sentinel," The Fallen challenged. "Are we so afraid of 'excessive' power that we are unwilling to test its potential? Think about it. Perhaps near limitless power is possible! The Allspark could be energized by not just one, but two or even more suns whenever and wherever we find them. Our Cybertronian workforce could increase at a faster rate. And we could operate at greater levels of power than we have ever known!"

"There is no necessity in seeking so much power, Nova," Prima sternly spoke. "My son, Sentinel, is right. We have no great need for more energy at this time. The Allspark presently sustains us and our current Cybertronian workers enough. And we only use it to create new Cybertronian life when we need it or when it chooses to, such as how it gave us another six descendent Primes, our sons."

Prima glanced proudly at the six descendent Primes that added to his and his brothers' original number of seven.

"Life is a precious gift," he said with compassion. "And for that reason we will leave this organic planet's sun untouched. The organic inhabitants must be allowed to thrive here. You are not to do anything to this planet or its sustaining sun, Nova."

"This is a foolish decision, Prima," The Fallen hotly disagreed. "You may be our leader, but you do not always make sensible choices."

The displeased Prime stormed away from the other Primes and disappeared into the forest. The other Primes watched their tempered brother stalk off with some concern. A gust of wind blew loose a rain of white petals from flowered trees nearby and they drifted past Prima. He opened his long elegant fingers to catch some of the petals. A small white heap of them collected in his large metal palm. He watched a single white petal fall away from the others in the heap and drop to the rocky ground below, becoming stained in mud as it made contact with the ground.

"The fallen one…," Prima murmured.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and shown interest in this story! I really appreciate it.

Just another little note: The Primes that have dialogue in this story are mostly the original seven Primes. The only descendent Primes that speak are Sentinel and Optimus (of course!).

**Rising Sun – Part 3**

Optimus's sight of The Tomb of The Primes returned. He shook his head vigorously. Visions. He was certain that he was somehow seeing vivid visions of the past now, like the ones he had experienced just before his resurrection in Egypt a deca-cycle ago when the original six Primes had communicated with him. He had seen rapid flashes of images from the Primes' past then, but these visions he was seeing now were clearer and lasting longer. His previous merging with the Matrix of Leadership had to be the source of these visions, he theorized. His spark had been infused with the Matrix's energies and had absorbed its vast amounts of data on his race's history. He had not yet fully delved into the sea of information that now resided within him. The effects of the Matrix's power transference and knowledge download on him were unpredictable.

Optimus gazed into the tomb at the darkened face of the Prime with the crown of metal spikes and crested forehead once again. Was this the leader of the Primes? The one that had been called 'Prima' in his vision? He peered closer at 'Prima's' face without actually entering the tomb. A strange feeling of familiarity rose in Optimus. There was a particular unique ancient Cybertronian symbol on the Prime's forehead crest that Optimus recognised from his own. He bore Prima's symbol on his head. He had also observed before that he possessed the symbols of the other five Primes in the tomb at various points on his body and along the sides of his face plates as well. He wondered briefly how he had come to be marked with these Primes' symbols.

Optimus then also recalled how The Fallen had been referred to as 'Nova' by the other Primes in his vision. 'Nova Prime' had been The Fallen's original name, a name lost in history.

Voices filled Optimus's audio sensors again. He shut them down in an attempt to block out the voices, but they still echoed around him. There was no ignoring them. Was he losing his mind? Optimus braced himself as another vision gripped his optics.

* * *

Twelve Primes stood around the Matrix of Leadership. They were in a chamber of early Cybertronian design. The Matrix was suspended by anti-gravity generators in the middle of the circular chamber, gently rotating in the air. Eleven of the Primes were looking toward their leader, Prima, at the head of their circle.

"There are concerns I wish to share with you, my brothers," Prima announced to the gathering. "I have been seeing many visions in recent times, confusing, terrible and hopeful visions of the future."

The audience of Primes were listening intently to their leading Prime. Prima continued.

"I have had growing fears about our brother, Nova, since we last saw him on the organic planet in the Sol System. He seems to have grown over-eager in his search for energy and has overlooked life on other planets. I have had…distressing visions about him…and our fates. I have witnessed an activated Sun Harvester that he alone stands upon, his rebellion against us, our battle over the Matrix of Leadership, our deaths, the slaughter of our sons by his hands… My premonitions show me Nova's betrayal of us…and the fall of our dynasty… We are all to perish by his actions…"

The listening Primes took on expressions of stunned uncertainty and disbelief.

"Your powers of foresight have often been reliable in the past, Prima, but they do not always necessarily show you futures that are certain," Nexus highlighted. "You see possible futures that are subject to alteration."

"True. My visions are not beyond doubt and change," Prima admitted. "They may be fragile possibilities or unavoidable fates…"

"Nova has disagreed with us before, but he is our brother and a Prime," Maximus spoke. "He has never outright opposed us and I cannot believe he ever would."

"Still, he seems to have become more discontent lately," Alterius commented.

Prima was staring distantly at the floating Matrix in the centre of the Prime gathering.

"I have seen other confusing things too. Events that seem far removed from us, long after our time in the distant future of Cybertron," Prima was saying half to himself. "All memory of us fades to legends, transforming Cybertronians populate our planet, building great technological cities, a temporary peaceful existence…then a great war that ravages our world, the planet divided into factions, Autobots, Decepticons, fighting for millions of meta-cycles, Cybertron dying of energon-depletion…"

The other Primes looked at Prima with some confusion. Then they exchanged glances with one another.

"Are you saying that you have been seeing the future of our world? And it is destined to plunge into centuries-long war?" Sentinel, Prima's son, asked. "We do not understand, father."

Prima's gaze fell into empty air.

"Neither completely do I," Prima replied his son quietly.

Prima paused.

"There is something else…in my visions of a far future, I recurrently see a Cybertronian leader of great strength, courage and nobility, protecting our values of life, freedom and peace. I see him valiantly leading others in battle, clashing with a ferocious nemesis over the Allspark, making a desperate decision to send the Allspark away from Cybertron, he and others finally leaving Cybertron after centuries of fighting… He exists long after we are gone and differs in appearance from us, but I am convinced…he is a fourteenth Prime, our last descendent son. The Allspark is to create him… from me."

"Another Prime?" Logos asked. "Destined to be the last of us?"

Prima was gazing intently at the floating Matrix in front of him.

"I have felt the Allspark calling to me through the Matrix of Leadership for the last mega-cycle," Prima revealed. "As I stand in front of the Matrix now I feel it tugging at my spark still. It beckons me to go to it. I sense it intends to bring forth a new Prime from my spark."

"Never have you experienced so many portentous visions before, brother," Vector observed. "How much of them should we take heed of? What do they all mean?"

"The end of our dynasty, Cybertron descending into apocalyptic war, an unknown Prime to be the last of us. How can any of this be possible? Surely we can craft our own fates?" Nexus pondered aloud.

Prima's optics seemed to haze. His voice was calm and wise.

"Our futures may be written, but destiny is immutable…"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus Prime is born!

**Rising Sun – Part 4**

Optimus felt a rare chill run up his metallic spine. He saw through the large temple doorway that a starry night had descended over the Egyptian desert, a luminous full moon illuminating the sands and the temple hall with silver light. He reconfirmed to himself his current location at The Tomb of The Primes in Jordan, Egypt, on Earth. His visions were vivid enough to fool his senses into believing that he had been transported elsewhere during them. Optimus reminded himself that he had never really left Egypt, only his mind. Cool night breezes blew into the temple hall, but they were not the cause of the odd coldness Optimus was feeling now. He hugged himself, for protection from his perceived coldness or for comfort and reassurance, he was not sure.

Optimus scanned the faces of the Primes in the eerily moonlit tomb. Prima, Maximus, Vector, Nexus, Alterius, Logos. Their names entered Optimus's thoughts as if he had always known them.

Prima had foreseen The Fallen's betrayal of the Primes and even the Autobot-Decepticon War that Optimus had been entrenched in for so long. Optimus looked down at his hands. Was he the fourteenth Prime that Prima had spoken of in his vision? Did his spark originate from…Prima's? It could not be possible, Optimus told himself. He did not look like any of the first Primes or their sons. He began to ponder how he was created. If he had been produced in the same way as the other six Prime descendents, why did he not appear more like them and their fathers? How was it that he was the only transforming Prime?

Optimus recalled times in his past when he had received natural feelings about events to come and the fate of certain Cybertronians. He had often turned out to be correct with his predictive instincts. Could he have inherited some form of Prima's gift of foresight? And what of the powers of telekinetic force and teleportation he had observed in The Fallen and Prima? It seemed very likely that these powers were possessed by all The Primes. Optimus began wondering whether he might possess some undeveloped form of those abilities too. How else could he have stood a chance against The Fallen in their battle an Earth month ago? He might never find out for sure, he thought, not that it really mattered though. He had handled himself in battles well enough this long on strength, skill and intelligence alone. Still, his combination with Jetfire's parts during his battle with The Fallen had revealed that his body was capable of handling much higher levels of power than what he was normally used to operating by. He had never tested his body's limits like that before. It was a somewhat frightening thought that he could potentially become a dangerously powerful being provided he was given an unlimited power source. Even The Matrix of Leadership's great energies had not overloaded him and simply brought him back online again. Had he lived his entire life operating at only a half-capacity of his potential power?

Optimus felt a sudden surge of energy flood through his core processor. His head felt like it was being overloaded with too much data too quickly. His hands flew up to grip the sides of his aching helmeted head. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from being seized by an invasive force again.

* * *

The Allspark looked down like a great Cybertronian deity at Prima as he approached it. The life-giving cube crackled with energy. In Prima's arms was a large metal pod container. He set it down on the ground carefully next to him, in front of the giant cube's symbol-engraved face. He placed his hand over the top of the pod and its lid split in half to open up. Inside the pod was an empty protoform case filled with blue energon fluid.

"I have come to set destiny in motion," he murmured. "An unknown Prime will be born of me. He will be hidden in plain sight amongst transforming Cybertronians, a guiding light that will rise from the darkness of war, a rising sun..."

On his knees, Prima's hands touched the crackling surface of the Allspark. Lines of energy instantly reached into his chest where his spark was contained. Prima gasped involuntarily in reaction. Slowly, a new small spark was drawn from Prima's chest. The Allspark's energies carried the small spark into the empty protoform case within the pod beside Prima and infused it into the case. The blue energon fluid in the case suddenly glowed vibrantly as it received new life. Prima, one hand holding his chest, gazed down at the glowing protoform case.

"My son…," he whispered.

* * *

Optimus's head rested against the wall beside The Tomb of The Primes. He was disorientated and finding it difficult to be certain of where he was, his consciousness fluctuating between present and past worlds. Prima's words rung in his audio sensors.

_My son…_

Tiredly, Optimus slipped into the past once more.

* * *

The twelve Primes had collected in a grand hall decorated with the symbols of their language. At the centre of the hall was a supporting platform upon which was resting a single delicate protoform case. Contained within the soft membrane of the protoform case was an un-hatched protoform infant that was submerged in nourishing blue energon fluid.

Prima made his way up to the platform and the protoform case. He could sense the movements of the protoform infant inside the case. The 'spikes' lining the sides of Prima's face and crowning his head quivered with his anticipation. His second son would hatch soon.

There was a light prod at the case membrane as the infant protoform inside made its first attempt to break out. Prima leaned forward eagerly over the protoform case. A second stronger jab at the case membrane followed. Then with a third push, a small split appeared in the membrane's soft surface. A fourth push revealed a tiny silver hand emerging out of the protoform case. A second tiny hand lengthened the split made in the membrane. Finally, the hatchling pulled itself clear out of its soft casing. It clumsily stumbled around on all fours for a few seconds before then releasing a weak clicking call for assistance.

Prima tenderly picked up the newly-hatched Prime and rested him in his arms. He admired him for a short eternity, noting his exceptionally bright royal blue optics that resembled his own.

"The fourteenth Prime will be named…'Optimus Prime'," Prima proudly declared.

The revelation struck Optimus. He froze in awe. His earlier suspicions had been right. He would not have believed it before arriving on Earth. He was descended from the leader of The Primes! Prima was his father! He had named him, cradled him, loved him… Unnoticed by the company around him, Optimus approached a little closer to get a better view of the hatchling that Prima was holding in his arms. It was a small, but perfectly formed bot. Was that really…him?

Prima offered the tiny bot a long and elegant finger which it instinctively clasped onto with its own tiny ones. It emitted a series of infant clicks and beeps. Prima chuckled a little. Then he looked up, straight at the older Optimus, his optics gently illuminated with a father's unequalled joy and pride. For a moment, Optimus believed he had seen him standing there.

"He's magnificent," Prima uttered. "He will become a Prime of greatness. I see it in him."

Optimus wanted to speak to his father in response, but then remembered that he was only an invisible observer of these events. He continued silently watching the wondrous scene of his birth unravelling in front of him.

All the other eleven Primes drew near to Prima to look at the newborn Optimus. The hatchling Prime looked up curiously with bright royal blue optics at the many faces staring down at him in keen interest.

"He possesses your expressive optics, brother," Alterius amusingly noted to Prima.

"He is a special one indeed," Vector smilingly complimented. "The Allspark has granted us a unique and promising Prime through you, Prima."

"We will mark him with our symbols, so that he will know of his Prime heritage," stated Nexus.

The six descendent Primes stepped back and allowed the five other original Primes to gather around the hatchling Optimus. They pressed their fingertips onto various parts of his small body. The infant Prime did not at all display discomfort or fear at all the contact he was receiving. Instead he seemed to become more comfortable, nearly lulled into recharge mode by the warmth spreading into his little body from the fingers of the Primes. Prima was the last to press his fingertip onto his hatchling's forehead. When he removed it, his symbol decorated the crest of the newborn Optimus's forehead.

"Optimus Prime, our, _my_, precious son…," Prima exhaled.

He then turned toward a constructor subject standing nearby.

"Alpha Trion, I have an important request to ask of you," he spoke seriously. "You are my wisest and most loyal subject and friend. I wish to leave my son, Optimus, in your care. The Matrix of Leadership is missing. We suspect our brother, Nova, is responsible. We will depart for the organic planet in the Sol System as soon as possible to search for him and the missing Matrix. I have grave concerns about what we will find there and I am not certain…whether we will return. Would you honour my request to take care of my new son?"

The constructor, Alpha Trion, moved forward and gazed down at the hatchling Optimus. He smiled and bowed to Prima.

"I would be honoured to care for your son, Prima, my Lord. I will watch over him like my own."

"I want you to keep his identity as a Prime hidden though," Prima instructed, "for as long as you can. Tell no-one, not even him as he grows, of his Prime heritage. Refer to him by 'Optimus' only."

Alpha Trion looked at Prima puzzled.

"My Lord?"

"He must remain unknown to Nova," Prima explained. "If our brother has indeed betrayed us as I suspect, I fear that Optimus…may not be safe if Nova is aware of his existence. I chose to give him a transforming protoform body in order to disguise him from Nova's recognition as a Prime. His appearance does not bear any of our obvious similarities and he can now blend in with other transforming Cybertronians. If his title of Prime remains un-revealed, Optimus can exist as a normal transforming Cybertronian. He will thus be concealed from Nova's attention. Optimus's protection can only be ensured through disguise and secrecy."

"But your son may never know of his proud Prime lineage then," Alpha Trion lamented.

"I believe he will come to know one day. But only if or when Nova's potential threat is gone will it be safe for him to learn of his descent from The Dynasty of Primes," Prima firmly stated. "His survival is more important to me than knowledge of his Prime heritage. His life is precious."

Alpha Trion finally submitted to his leader's reasoning.

"I understand, my Lord. Your son's safety is paramount. I will do as you ask. His name of Prime will remain hidden from all."

"I may never be able to fully repay you for this favour, my friend," Prima thanked.

"Serving you has always been my reward," Alpha Trion responded humbly.

Prima smiled at his trusted subject. He quietly gazed down once more at his hatchling son who was stretching his tiny fingers out for his face. Prima inhaled deeply. Then he gradually extended his cradling arms out to Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion carefully received the hatchling Prime from him.

"Brother, we are ready to leave when you are," Logos spoke.

The six descendent Primes also moved forward to join their forefathers.

"We are also ready," Sentinel informed.

Prima turned to the descendent Primes.

"No," he stated firmly, "you and your brothers will remain here to continue guiding and guarding Cybertron."

The descendent Primes cast surprised and slightly puzzled looks at Prima.

"Father, no," Sentinel protested, "The Primes stand united in all…"

"And we continue to do so," Prima interjected, placing a hand on his first son's shoulder. "You and your brothers are our sons and are needed here on Cybertron. Should anything happen to us on the Sol System planet, you six must continue our legacies. The Dynasty of Primes will go on."

The other five original Primes nodded in agreement with Prima. Prima obviously hoped that by their sons remaining on Cybertron, they might be spared possible destruction.

Sentinel's head fell in acceptance.

"As you wish, father."

Prima regarded his first son with care.

"Keep yourself and your brothers safe, Sentinel, my son. And watch over your new younger brother, Optimus," Prima requested.

"I will," Sentinel promised, "you have my oath."

Prima nodded at his first son warmly. Then he returned his attention back to his second infant son in Alpha Trion's arms.

"Protect him, Alpha Trion," he said to the constructor in a low voice.

"With my spark, my Lord," Alpha Trion reassured.

Prima touched his hatchling son's face a final time. Then, with visible reluctant sadness, he backed away from him to join his brothers.

"I hope I am wrong about Nova," he prayed.

The six original Primes gathered together and teleported away.

"May the Allspark bring you all back safely," Alpha Trion murmured.

The remaining six descendent Primes looked to one another with worry and uncertainty. Alpha Trion's caring and concerned gaze returned down to the small Prime cradled in his arms.

Both mature and infant Optimuses were still staring at the empty spot where the first Primes had stood.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The Fallen's betrayal begins!

**Rising Sun – Part 5**

Optimus found himself standing facing the shadowed tomb. For a moment, he was devastated to see Prima so still and dead in there, pale in the silver-white moonlight. A word escaped his metal lips.

"Father…"

The light emanating from his armoured chest had intensified. His spark felt heavy. Optimus surrendered himself to the light…

* * *

Early Earth.

Animals were running from trees. Members of a human tribe looked up in awe and fear. A ray of blinding light was cutting through the clouds toward the Sun. Some of the humans began crying out prayers to their angry gods. They believed Apocalypse had arrived.

With a clear view of the heaven-bound ray of light from a high cliff, the six first Primes recognized it as the activation beam of a Sun Harvester.

"It seems your fears about Nova were right, Prima," Alterius commented heavily.

Prima urgently turned to face his brothers.

"We must find him and stop him, before this sun and its surrounding planets are destroyed!"

The six Primes teleported away toward the source of the light beam. They appeared at the foot of a newly constructed Sun Harvester. Nova was standing at its top triumphantly with his arms spread out. He had activated the Sun Harvester. The enormous machine was drawing in solar energy and transferring converted energon into the vessel of the Matrix, energizing it. From the ground below, the six Primes simultaneously began focusing their telekinetic powers at various points of the Sun Harvester, slowly bending its metal structure out of shape in an attempt to sabotage it. Nova spun around to identify the source of disturbance. His burning red optics narrowed upon seeing his fellow Primes. He pulled the Matrix out of the Sun Harvester machine. His chest opened up as he held the Matrix to it. He then inserted the powerful artefact key in and his chest closed over it. Without its power key, the Sun Harvester shut down and its solar energy transfer beam disappeared. Nova then teleported away from the top of his machine and reappeared in front of his fellow Primes standing below. He unleashed a telekinetic wave at his brothers, knocking them all down.

"Brother, what have you done?!" Logos gravely questioned as he pushed himself up.

"Only what the rest of you were too weak to do!" Nova grudgingly replied. "This sun is too rich a source of energy to remain untapped! Only fools would leave it untouched for lower life-forms on this planet!"

The six Primes had risen to their feet now.

"Return the Matrix of Leadership!" Vector urged Nova. "Renounce your current course of action before it is too late!"

"It is already too late!" Nova declared. "The Matrix is mine now!"

"You have deceived and betrayed us, Nova!" Nexus accused, pointing a sharp finger at him. "You have constructed a Sun Harvester on this planet in secret against our decision not to do so! You have unrightfully taken the Matrix of Leadership for your own selfish purposes! And you have intentionally endangered the life on this world! You have turned your back on our most sacred code to protect all life, brother!"

"The Code of the Primes!" Nova spat in disgust. "Your code would deny us the ability to harvest many powerful suns! Simply for the sake of preserving insignificant life-forms like the organic _flesh-sacks_ that inhabit this world! Can none of you see that our needs are greater than these 'insects'? Can none of you see that our Cybertronian species is _superior_ to any other life-forms in the universe?"

Prima took a step forward toward Nova.

"All life is precious. You fail to understand the value of life, Nova. Other living beings deserve the chance to thrive and develop just as we do. We cannot claim to be higher or greater than other sentient beings. The inhabitants of Earth may not be as advanced as us yet, but they require only time to evolve. They are a young, but intelligent race. The roots of civilization are here," the leading Prime wisely intoned.

"You would prevent our race from achieving a higher potential and power and lengthen our search for harvestable suns just for worthless creatures! The flesh _things_ on this planet are nothing more than small, fragile, moving pieces of organic matter that we could literally crush under our feet!" Nova retorted. "They are acceptable sacrifices for our, for _my_, energon needs!"

Prima looked at Nova with sad pity in his optics.

"You have lost respect and reverence for all life. Your hunger for power has consumed you. You have 'fallen' from the grace of the Primes, Nova. You are no longer a Prime," Prima bitterly spoke.

"You are right, Prima. I have become something else altogether," Nova growled in response. "I am…'The Fallen' now."

'The Fallen' raised his spear over his head.

"Destroy them!" he boomed.

From behind, the six Primes were confronted with the sight of a legion of The Fallen's warriors. They had raised their weapons at the six Primes. The six Primes raised their spears in preparation for combat too. The sounds of battle erupted.

* * *

As his consciousness shifted from the battlefield back to the tomb, Optimus thought on the coincidental parallels between his and The Primes' arrivals to Earth. Earth had been the unfortunate battleground for more than one generation of Cybertronians. Why had Earth repeatedly brought their race to it? It seemed that destiny tied the races of Earth and Cybertron together.

Destiny. Perhaps Prima, his father, had been right about it: _destiny is immutable_. So many events had seemed to be destined. The Dynasty of Primes destined to die out, the Cybertronian race destined to wage an endless war, their war destined to come to Earth, he destined to become leader of the Autobots, he destined to avenge his Prime ancestors by killing their last brother, he destined to be the last surviving Prime. And was it destiny that also brought Optimus back to discover his father now? How much of their existences were 'destined'? How much of their lives did any of them really have control over? As Optimus wrestled with these existential questions, he fell back into the battlefield of the past.

* * *

The six original Primes were fighting a small army. Though they had taken down many of their attackers, they were losing energy as a price for their victories, and The Fallen's warriors outnumbered them enough to make things difficult. As his brothers battled with The Fallen's warriors, Prima confronted The Fallen by himself. The two Primes circled each other. Then with sudden force, they launched at each other with their spears. The spears clashed several times.

"You and your ridiculous code of protecting life, Prima! You and the others are fools!" The Fallen sharply hissed at his brother in the midst of their spear-fight. "You will all die for your restrictive beliefs! And I will be the only one left standing!"

Prima grunted and dropped his weapon as The Fallen forced him down to the ground with his spear, pinning him beneath it. His strength over Prima was obvious.

"The Matrix has increased my powers ten-fold! You and the others are weak in comparison!" The Fallen taunted, his face invasively close to Prima's.

Prima looked up into the distance at the Sun Harvester. Real time seemed to slow. He saw a vision of what he somehow knew to be his matured son, Optimus, a flash of red and blue colours with vast dark wings carrying him, streaking toward the top of the Harvester and destroying it with a powerful blast from an arm canon. The light of the Sun haloed his angelic form from behind. Then Prima's vision showed him a violent struggle between his son and his 'Fallen' brother. He watched The Fallen rip off one of Optimus's dark angelic wings, but then Optimus tore his face off with his own spear. Optimus's mighty fist entered through The Fallen's back and emerged through his chest. Time seemed to pause for a moment. Prima saw his own optics reflected in Optimus's masked face. They shone with the blazing vibrancy of a Cybertronian god, a pair of mesmerizing brilliant white-blue suns. The Cybertronian god retracted his arm out of The Fallen's back, swiftly tearing out his foe's crushed spark. Then Prima heard his resonant voice.

"_I Rise, You Fall._"

The Fallen's deactivated body slumped to the ground. Solemn justice filled Prima's spark at this vision of the future. His son, Optimus, would deliver final judgement to The Fallen.

Optimus, observing from beside Prima and The Fallen, had perceived his father's vision of himself and The Fallen also. He thought how strange it was that his father's visions of the future and his visions of the past linked them, granting them sight of each other from distant temporal eras. It was all they would ever be able to see of one another in life.

Prima's sight of his current confrontation with The Fallen returned. The Fallen's hatred toward Prima seemed to burn in his fiery red optics.

"My sun will rise…and your night will fall," Prima cryptically warned.

The Fallen looked at Prima with mild amusement.

"Talking nonsense again, Prima? You were always full of it."

The Fallen struck at Prima's vulnerable body beneath him. He ripped his clawed hand through the side of Prima's body. Prima groaned in pain as energon immediately leaked out of an open wound. Then The Fallen raised his spear to strike a death blow. The spear came down fast toward his head, but Prima managed to catch it with a hand to The Fallen's surprise. Grasping the spear tip, Prima swung The Fallen off from above him and down to one side. Prima got to his feet, enduring the pain in his wounded side.

"You have sullied our proud dynasty, Fallen! You cannot be permitted to destroy life!" Prima declared with resolve.

The Fallen quickly rose to his feet as well.

"I do not require your permittance, Prima. You cannot stop me!"

The Fallen summoned his increased telekinetic powers and unleashed a blast that threw Prima several metres back. He then began advancing in his direction.

"Prima!" Logos cried out as he observed his injured brother landing heavily onto some hard rocks.

Logos and the other four Primes teleported to Prima's position. They surrounded him in a protective shielding formation. Combining their powers, the 5 Primes created an energy shield just as The Fallen unleashed a torrent of his telekinetic force upon them. They strained to maintain their energy shield under the The Fallen's staggering telekinetic force.

"He's more powerful than all of us combined now! And our energies are low from fighting his followers!" Maximus shouted to his brothers. "We cannot hope to defeat him in his current powered state and our weakened ones!"

Prima clutched painfully at his wounded side, attempting in vain to stop the energon leakage from it.

"The Matrix of Leadership," he groaned, "it's giving him immeasurable power. We have to take it from him. His Sun Harvester will be useless without it also. It's our only chance."

"Agreed," Vector responded. "We will attack together, brothers. And we must make it fast."

The other five Primes nodded.

"Prima, can you still fight?" Alterius asked.

Prima rose to his feet.

"Yes. I will back you up."

The six Primes teleported away. The Fallen halted his telekinetic torrent attack and began scanning around for his disappeared brothers. Taking him by surprise, Logos, Nexus and Alterius rematerialized suddenly in front of The Fallen. With a combined telekinetic burst, they managed to push him backwards. From behind, Vector, Maximus and Prima appeared. Vector and Maximus grabbed onto The Fallen's shoulders and pulled him down to the ground. Prima immediately held his hand over The Fallen's chest and began drawing it open with his telekinetic powers. Nexus, Logos and Alterius joined Vector and Maximus in holding down The Fallen's limbs. The Matrix rose out of The Fallen's chest toward Prima's hand. Suddenly the six Primes were thrown back by The Fallen's telekinetic force. The Fallen grabbed the Matrix from the air.

"My Matrix!" he proclaimed.

The six Primes were back on their feet in an instant. They charged into him. A chaotic struggle for the Matrix ensued. Several telekinetic forces caused the Matrix to fly out of The Fallen's grip and it was flung spinning into the air again. The Fallen and the other Primes rose to reach it, but it was Prima's swift and accurate hand that victoriously claimed the powerful artefact from the chaotic mess of hands. The Fallen started toward Prima, but Prima brought his free fist across The Fallen's face in a speeding back-fist strike. The Fallen's face was thrown to the extreme side by the force. Prima then followed his back-fist strike immediately with an upper-cut punch deep into The Fallen's torso. The Fallen doubled-over in pain. Prima took the opportunity to move back from The Fallen, clutching the Matrix to his chest protectively. The other five Primes once more formed protectively around Prima. Together, the six Primes unleashed a telekinetic blast and knocked The Fallen backwards onto the ground. They then all teleported away abruptly. The Fallen clambered to his feet. They were gone with his Matrix! And he did not know where! A terrible roar of frustration and anger erupted from his vocalizer. He cursed his brothers. They had denied him victory!


	6. Chapter 6

The fall of The Primes... And a little bit of Jetfire!

**Rising Sun – Part 6**

Miles away, the six Primes rematerialized on a huge rock formation. They collapsed to their knees in exhaustion.

"Not enough energy to teleport further," Alterius panted.

"It's enough. The Fallen does not know where we are," Nexus tiredly said.

"Energy level…critical," Logos gasped. "I'm nearly spent."

Prima was holding onto the wound in his side again. Energon was dribbling through his fingers.

"The battle has drained us all nearly to deactivation," Maximus informed quietly. "There's little hope we'll make it back to Cybertron online."

The Primes all fell silent for a few moments as the realisation of their situation sunk in.

"We have to conceal the Matrix from The Fallen," declared Prima. "It must not fall into his hands again. The fate of not only this planet, but ultimately the universe, depends on it."

"We can shield The Matrix's energies from The Fallen…," Vector spoke slowly, "with our own bodies."

The other Primes looked at him in sad silence, then to one another. Prima gazed down at the intricate Matrix artefact in his hand. Its light was gently pulsating.

"Our final act of sacrifice," Prima whispered. "But though our physical bodies will perish, our minds can become one with the Matrix. Our memories will be downloaded into it. Our essences will never truly die. My brothers, are we prepared to go out together?"

The other five Primes rose slowly to their feet.

"We are prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, brother," Nexus spoke unwaveringly.

"We will use our last energies to fuse our bodies together and form a protective tomb around the Matrix," Vector announced.

"Our 'Fallen' brother will not prevail," Maximus stated determinedly. "Our sacrifices will ensure that."

"And our sons remain on Cybertron," Logos added with hope. "The future of our dynasty will lie with them now."

"Then for the sake of all life," Prima declared, "we offer our deaths."

The six Primes huddled closely together, facing inward toward the rock wall. As they compacted themselves tightly together, their bodies rapidly generated searing heat, fusing their forms into one large mass. Underneath the bodies of his brothers, Prima looked down at the radiant Matrix in his palm one more time. He breathed his final words.

"Optimus…my rising sun…"

Emerging from fading optics, a tear of energon rolled down his face plates. The heat consumed every part of his being, but the burning pain was brief. The shimmering energon tear fell into the throbbing glow of the Matrix. In dead fingers, the light within the Matrix diminished until it was extinguished. Then only stillness remained.

* * *

"No…father…"

The words reached out pitifully from Optimus's vocalizer, the desperate pleas of a distraught child.

Then a path of silver-white moonlight led his faint blue optics outside of the temple doorway. Optimus looked into the distance. Out on the moonlit Egyptian sands, he saw six dark Cybertronian forms silently standing and watching him expectantly, as if waiting for him. The Primes? Impossible. But Optimus longed to go to them. From a kneeling posture, he rose to his feet and began walking toward his forefathers. Then he stopped. His hand went to his head. He shut his optics off. When he looked again, they had vanished. Nothing but a lunar optical trick. He was chasing ghosts now, he realised. He let his hand support his bodyweight against a wall. His mind felt heavy with loss. The visions would offer him no comfort, yet he sunk back into them.

* * *

The Fallen raised his head. His fiery red optics, that had darkened, flickered back online.

"They are dead," he announced emotionlessly. "I have just felt their sparks been extinguished."

His warriors had gathered to him and he now turned to deliver an order to some of them.

"Seekers! Head out and search this planet for the Matrix!" he bellowed. "I sensed my brothers' deactivation still on this planet. The Matrix is out there somewhere! Find it! Do not report back to me until you do!"

Thirty seekers bowed in obedience to The Fallen's order. They transformed into various Cybertronian flight crafts and land vehicles and set off to fulfil their assigned mission. One dark seeker remained momentarily though to speak to his master. The silently observing Optimus recognised his face immediately, though he was obviously younger. It was Jetfire.

"My Lord, the Matrix may never be found," the dark seeker spoke. "The Primes may have hidden it in their deaths."

"They have only delayed the inevitable, Jetfire. You or one of my other seekers _will_ find _my_ Matrix and bring it back to me!" The Fallen uttered darkly. "It's only a matter of time. When I have my Matrix again, I will be able to activate the Sun Harvester. And with my brothers now no longer able to stop me, I will harness the energy of this planet's sun uninterrupted, and this wretched planet and its worthless organic inhabitants will perish!"

"What of the other six remaining Primes on Cybertron, my Lord?" the seeker, Jetfire, queried.

"Their extinction is at hand. The sons of my brothers will oppose me as their fathers have. I will return to Cybertron to eliminate them," The Fallen coldly informed. "There shall be no Prime descendent left alive to pose a threat to my ambitions and existence."

A look of shock appeared on Jetfire's face.

"You would…wipe out the entire Dynasty of Primes?"

The Fallen studied Jetfire with suspicious burning optics.

"You seem to place much value on our 'dynasty', Jetfire. The Primes have been foolishly deluded about the value of life on other planets. My brothers' devoted adherence to their code of protecting life restricted our choice of suns to harvest. The great 'Dynasty of Primes' has been inhibiting the growth and power of the Allspark and thus our race up until now. I am the only one that has seen that. All the other Primes must fall in order for my goals of empowering and expanding the Cybertronian race to succeed. Do you not understand my wisdom, Jetfire? Do you not see my vision of progression for our future?"

Jetfire bowed to his master.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not mean to question your wisdom. I will seek out the Matrix for you."

Jetfire turned, transformed into a Cybertronian flight craft and took off into the clear skies of Earth. A persistent uncertainty still plagued his spark though.

The Fallen faced his remaining subjects.

"We will return to Cybertron!" he commanded. "The remaining Prime descendents there are to be eliminated! Prepare to depart this planet for our homeworld!"

A chorus of acknowledgements rose from The Fallen's army. His burning red optics narrowed with malicious intent. His brothers had denied him the Matrix; he would deny them their legacies.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Many thanks again to those who have reviewed and favourited this story. I do appreciate the show of interest!

What is to become of the rest of The Dynasty of Primes? Time to find out...

**Rising Sun – Part 7**

Jetfire had been one of The Fallen's seekers. Optimus recalled his brief but impressionable first and last encounter with Jetfire, the aged seeker, here in Egypt an Earth month ago. The ex-Decepticon had nobly sacrificed himself to donate his parts to Optimus so that he would have the needed power to defeat The Fallen. Combining with Jetfire's parts had temporarily given Optimus more power than he had ever wielded before. It had been both a thrilling and a regrettable experience. Part of Optimus had revelled in his newfound power as he defeated both Megatron and The Fallen in short time, but another part of him had been wary of the great destructive potential he possessed during that battle. And of course Jetfire, an ancient Cybertronian seeker that had chosen to turn away from the Decepticons, had willingly died to give him that great power when it was necessary. He had died for a Prime he had never known personally. His act of sacrifice demanded the highest praise and respect. Optimus was sorry that he had never had the opportunity to know Jetfire before the battle here in Egypt. He could only guess what personal conflicts and guilt Jetfire might have gone through during his life to finally become convinced that working with the Decepticons was wrong, and to sacrifice himself for a Prime he had never met as some form of atonement for past sins. Perhaps not all of The Fallen's followers had been as evil as their master. But unfortunately, The Fallen's missions for vengeance and power had been unstoppable.

Optimus's vision turned inward again.

* * *

Early Cybertron.

"Alpha Trion!" Sentinel Prime shouted.

The constructor looked up to see Sentinel Prime running toward him down the corridor that led into the room he was standing in. He was holding the hatchling Optimus in his arms. Sentinel's expression was grave.

"Alpha Trion, Nova is coming this way! You have to take my young brother and get out of here fast!" Sentinel informed urgently.

"What of the other Primes?" Alpha Trion desperately asked.

"Four of my brothers have fallen by his hand already!" Sentinel quickly replied. "Only me and Omega remain! He returned from the Sol System more powerful than before! Omega and our warriors are attempting to hold him and his army back at the gates! I have to return to help him!"

Alpha Trion's head shook slowly in denial.

"This cannot be! He will wipe out the entire Dynasty of Primes! Has he descended into madness? Is he unstoppable?"

"Alpha Trion, you must leave here at once!" Sentinel reiterated, placing his hands on the loyal constructor's shoulders firmly. "I do not think we will be able to hold him back for much longer! You have to keep Optimus safe! He may be the last of us remaining."

The hatchling Optimus was staring up wide-eyed at Sentinel fearfully, not comprehending his words, but sensing something was wrong. Alpha Trion bowed his head.

"As you wish, Sentinel, my Lord."

Alpha Trion and Sentinel exited the room speedily. They ran along the corridor to a set of automatic doors. The doors opened to reveal a clear path heading to a city, but a short distance away, the sounds of a fire-fight echoed.

"Head for somewhere safe. Remain hidden at all times," Sentinel instructed to Alpha Trion.

He gave his infant brother, Optimus, one last caring glance before he turned and headed for the battle nearby. Alpha Trion wasted no time and ran into shadows, clutching Optimus tightly to his chest plate. It was not long before he encountered rubble from collapsed walls in his path. Then the sound of an explosion shook the ground. Alpha Trion realized the battle was dangerously close to him now. He heard feet approaching and took cover underneath some metalwork on the ground amongst the rubble. Optimus was growing agitated in his arms and Alpha Trion held a finger to his small metal lips to quieten him. From a small gap in the metalwork cover, Alpha Trion could see outside. To his dismay, Nova Prime himself walked into his view. The evil Prime's hands were radiating intense heat, and in the claws of one of his hands was the torn head of Omega Prime! Energon was still leaking fresh from it. He let the head clatter to the ground. Alpha Trion's hand went to his mouth in horror. Then he saw Sentinel approach to face Nova Prime. His body displayed severe heat damage; smoke rose from burnt and melted patches of his metal.

"Omega…brother…" Sentinel choked with grief.

"Your suffering will be brief, Sentinel," The Fallen monotonously spoke, "for you will soon join your brothers and forefathers in extinction."

"Nova...why…?" Sentinel croaked.

"Nova is dead. Only 'The Fallen' remains," The Fallen darkly responded. "Your father denied me. I will have my revenge."

"You are insane!" Sentinel cried out in anguish.

Sentinel attempted to grab the The Fallen's face, hands reaching furiously for it. But he found himself suspended in midair just inches from his target. The Fallen's telekinetic powers had halted him. He was then suddenly flung down onto the ground by the invisible force. The Fallen pressed down one searing hot hand over Sentinel's vulnerable face and raised his spear over his chest.

"And so the last of the kings of Cybertron fall," The Fallen uttered coldly.

He drove his spear through Sentinel's spark. Sentinel's optics flickered before finally turning dark. Alpha Trion was frozen within his hiding place. He had just witnessed the fall of the last known Prime descendent!

"The Dynasty of Primes is no more," The Fallen murmured to himself. "Now I am the only one remaining."

The Fallen pulled his spear out of Sentinel's burnt offline body. He paused briefly over the corpse before walking out of Alpha Trion's view. Alpha Trion waited until he could no longer hear anything before he dared move. He then crawled out of his metalwork cover, shielding Optimus's small face with a hand. He stood up and looked on at Sentinel's lifeless body. Nearby, Omega's head lay discarded on the ground.

Alpha Trion looked down sombrely at the hatchling Optimus cradled in his arms. His shielding hand touched the side of the infant Prime's face gently.

"You shall not share the same tragic fate as your brothers, Optimus," he whispered with conviction. "I will see to that. The last Prime will survive."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

More tragedy befalls the last of The Primes.

This is the penultimate part. There'll be one more short part after this, then an epilogue (which will likely be split).

**Rising Sun – Part 8**

Optimus's head bowed. He mourned the deaths of his brothers at the hands of The Fallen, Sentinel Prime in particular. The Fallen had mercilessly slaughtered the descendent Primes. Optimus had only escaped destruction in his infancy thanks to the secrecy his father had created around him, his brother, Sentinel's warning and Alpha Trion's protection. All who had worked to protect him from his conception were long dead now, Optimus thought dismally.

"Why did I have to live? Why did I have to be the last?" he silently questioned.

He thought of Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion had been like a father to Optimus as he grew up on Cybertron, though he had always referred to him as his mentor and guardian. He had watched over him, taught him his wisdom and cared for him. Knowing now of the great personal commitment that he made and risks that he took to guard him, Optimus could only be grateful for and humbled by his elder guardian's bravery and dedication. But this also worsened a plaguing guilt that he carried always over his past failure to protect his guardian. The loss of Alpha Trion had torn at Optimus's spark for hundreds of meta-cycles after…

* * *

Optimus saw his younger mature self standing at the entrance to a Cybertronian workshop. Alpha Trion was at the entrance ushering his younger self in. He remembered this scene from a time just before the war started on Cybertron. It was the last time he saw Alpha Trion alive.

As the young Optimus entered his workshop, Alpha Trion, as he always did, looked glad to see him. The older observing Optimus could not help but smile a little at seeing his old guardian's happy face once again.

"Optimus, it is good to see you. How have things been running lately on your side of operations?" Alpha Trion asked pleasantly.

"The Science Division continues operating efficiently and productively," the young Optimus answered politely.

"And Megatron?"

The young Optimus seemed to consider his response before delivering it.

"Megatron is still actively fulfilling his duties as Lord High Protector. Though I feel sometimes…he is somewhat over-eager in his efforts and ideas, increasingly so in recent times."

"Hmm, keep an eye on your fellow co-ruler, Optimus," Alpha Trion advised thoughtfully. "He may be prone to getting carried away. Make sure he is still following the same goals and operating by the same agenda as you."

"I am sure he has Cybertron's best interests at heart," the young Optimus said reassuringly, half to himself.

"So, what brings you here, my boy?" Alpha Trion queried.

"Questions, Alpha Trion. Questions that I believe maybe only you can answer…about myself," the young Optimus replied in a conducted tone.

"Optimus, I'm afraid I…"

The young Optimus held up his hand.

"Alpha Trion, I know you have always kept certain things about my past to yourself, and I accepted that. But a deca-cycle ago, one of my research teams uncovered an ancient artefact from an archaeological site with symbols on it. The artefact dates back to an unrecorded period of our planet's history. A period our legends speak of as the time of the fabled Dynasty of Primes. The symbols on the artefact…exactly match the symbols on my head and body. My researchers have not failed to notice this…strange coincidence. They strongly believe now that…I am somehow linked to the Dynasty of Primes. Word has spread around and many are calling me Optimus…'Prime'. I am hoping that you can clear this theory up, Alpha Trion. Tell me. Tell me what you know about where I came from."

Alpha Trion was silent for a while, regarding Optimus with mixed emotions.

"You have always been special, Optimus. You becoming one of two ruling leaders of Cybertron is no coincidence. There are the makings of greatness in your spark. And it has always been my duty to safeguard you because you are unique."

"Alpha Trion, please, what are you trying to say?" the young Optimus pressed.

Alpha Trion smiled caringly at Optimus's younger self. Then he sighed.

"The Dynasty of Primes is no mere story. And neither is your name…Optimus Prime."

The young Optimus's face took on a mix of scepticism and surprise.

"Are you…serious? I am a 'Prime'? How is that poss…"

"Optimus, listen, if others have begun to call you 'Prime', you must be cautious. There are others who may be hunting…"

An in-built communicator in the young Optimus's helmet beeped. He turned his attention away from Alpha Trion to respond to his call, lifting a hand to the side of his head.

"Go ahead, Jazz."

Jazz's voice rung out from the young Optimus's in-built helmet communicator.

"_Optimus, Megatron's asking to speak with you as soon as possible, says it's important._"

"Inform him that I'll be there in ten kliks," the young Optimus replied.

He turned back to Alpha Trion apologetically.

"Go on, Optimus. Your presence is required," Alpha Trion encouraged. "I can tell you the rest another time."

"I will return later. We will talk more then," the young Optimus promised.

He turned to head out of Alpha Trion's workshop entrance.

"Optimus," Alpha Trion called.

The young Optimus stopped and turned to face his guardian and mentor.

"…I'm proud of you…I just wanted you to know," Alpha Trion spoke honestly.

The young Optimus smiled at him.

"Thank you, my guardian and mentor."

Alpha Trion watched his young but mature charge hurry out of his workshop. After he had left, the aged Cybertronian turned to a worktable and began tinkering with some small devices. From behind him, a tall dark shadow suddenly rose. Alpha Trion noticed the rising shadow beside him and he whirled around. What he saw robbed him of speech. A dark clawed hand knocked the old Constructor over onto the floor. Alpha Trion looked up in fear at his attacker, The Fallen.

"Alpha Trion, still functioning well I see," The Fallen said with mock politeness.

"Fallen…you disappeared thousands of meta-cycles ago! Why are you here?!" Alpha Trion stammered.

"You have done an admirable job of concealing him," The Fallen mock praised.

"What are you talking…ugh!"

The Fallen slammed a foot down on Alpha Trion's chest, flattening him onto the floor.

"Don't play the fool with me, Constructor! All these thousands of meta-cycles you have been protecting a spawn of Prima! How clever of my deceased brother and you to have hidden him from me this long! But I have heard his name spreading amongst the Cybertronian populace: Optimus _Prime_!" The Fallen spat out his last word with contempt.

"That is just rumour going round!" Alpha Trion tried to lie.

"I have seen Prima's symbol on his head! And it was good of you to confirm his Prime identity just earlier!"

Alpha Trion's optics widened as he realized The Fallen had heard his conversation with Optimus.

"To think, there was an unknown one right under my radar all this time… But he will be wiped out like the others," The Fallen said spitefully. "My new apprentice will eliminate him for me."

"Apprentice?" Alpha Trion whispered in confusion.

The Fallen smiled maliciously.

"Megatron and I share much in common. He too desired power. I promised him it. He will do my bidding now. He will form my new Decepticon army that will instigate a war across Cybertron to claim the Allspark. And he will kill the last descendent Prime."

Alpha Trion struggled in vain under The Fallen's foot on his chest.

"Optimus will not fall so easily!" he cried out defiantly, "And he will never allow you or Megatron to claim power! You underestimate him! He is stronger than you or your apprentice think!"

A rumbling growl rose from The Fallen's vocalizer. He picked Alpha Trion up by his neck with one hand and slammed him into a wall.

"Fortunately, Alpha Trion, your efforts to raise him in ignorance of his Prime heritage can only work to my advantage," The Fallen sneered. "You have raised him in a limited capacity with no knowledge or development of any Prime powers he may possess. He has been weakened through your protective secrecy. He is as vulnerable as any other normal Cybertronian now."

Alpha Trion, whilst vainly struggling with The Fallen's tight grip around his neck, still defiantly rebuked him.

"You do not seem to realize what it was that truly made the Primes strong, Fallen. It was not their physical powers, but their honour, courage, nobility, fair leadership and dedication to justice and protecting sentient life and freedom that made them great. And Optimus is a worthy heir that bears all these proud traits and upholds what the Primes stood for! That makes him stronger than you realize!"

"Sounds just like his father," The Fallen chuckled darkly. "In that case, he should fall as easily as he did. I expect it will not take my apprentice long to destroy Optimus Prime."

"Why not go after him yourself, Fallen?" Alpha Trion questioned critically. "After all these centuries, have you lost the spark to finish off your own enemies? Now you get another to do your murderous deeds!"

The Fallen's burning red optics flared.

"You insolent…"

"Your power is dwindling, isn't it?" Alpha Trion pressed on. "Without the Matrix of Leadership to activate your Sun Harvester, you have not been able generate more energy to replenish your falling levels. You are conserving your limited energy now. So you find an apprentice, Megatron, to fulfil your goals for you! You will not risk a direct confrontation with Optimus because you fear he may be stronger than you in your present state! You are a coward, Fallen!"

The Fallen's face began to emit heat. His fiery red optics approached dangerously close to Alpha Trion's face.

"I still have enough power to finish _you_ off, old one."

The Fallen's claws penetrated right through Alpha Trion's chest armour and took hold of his internal spark chamber. He held his impaling arm there for a moment, cruelly allowing Alpha Trion to barely cling to life for a few more seconds.

"Know this," The Fallen uttered coldly into Alpha Trion's audio sensors, "even should Optimus Prime outlive me, he will never again know peace. Cybertron's age of harmony and growth is coming to an end. A great war is about to descend. And the last Prime will be forever embroiled in it."

With those last foreboding words, The Fallen tore his impaling arm out of Alpha Trion's chest, ripping out his spark in his claws too. He crushed the spark within his hand. Alpha Trion's optics faded. The Fallen let his limp body drop to the floor. Without a word, he departed.


	9. Chapter 9

The final part! It's short. But an epilogue is to follow after this.

Again, it's been nice knowing that i've entertained some readers. Thank you kindly to those who have made their interest and enjoyment of this story known!

**Rising Sun – Part 9**

The observing older Optimus fought to hold back the tide of his anger and grief. He barely maintained his silent composure and continued watching the events in front of him. He had just found out who had been responsible for his guardian and mentor's brutal murder centuries ago: The Fallen. Optimus suddenly thought with some disconcertion of how similar the manner in which he had ended The Fallen's existence had been to the manner in which The Fallen had ended Alpha Trion's existence; he had also plunged his arm through The Fallen's body and ripped out his spark. Optimus had cast aside his usual inhibitions and self-control in that battle. All he had focused on was simply the necessity to permanently end The Fallen's threat to Earth and avenge his ancestors' demise. He had killed The Fallen in a manner as cold and brutal as the treacherous former Prime's killing of Alpha Trion and his brothers long ago, a coincidental form of retribution for The Fallen, but a disconcerting reminder of the potentially terrible power of all Primes for Optimus. He could never allow himself to fully lose control. His considerable power and strength had to always be used responsibly, wisely and for the good of others. He did not ever want to succumb to the violence and ruthlessness of his enemies. That was one of the things that separated him from them.

Optimus then observed, with great sadness, his younger self returning to Alpha Trion's workshop sometime later. He felt the grief in his spark overwhelm him as he knew the devastating discovery that awaited his younger self there. The young Optimus was accompanied by a younger Ironhide. Alarmed by the workshop's broken entrance, both bots rushed into the compound.

"Alpha Trion!" the young Optimus called out.

He froze when he saw his elder guardian's body lying lifelessly on the floor. Ironhide came up behind the young Optimus and froze upon the grim sight as well.

"Optimus…" Ironhide sympathetically began, but he lost his words.

The young Optimus collapsed onto his knees beside Alpha Trion's body. The shock and grief on the young leader's face was heart-wrenching.

"No…Alpha Trion…not you…"

He collected Alpha Trion's limp body into his arms and held it close to him. His head shook slowly from side to side.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus…," Ironhide quietly offered.

"He was like a father to me…," the young Optimus said in an unstable low voice. "He had more to tell me about my past… He…"

The grief-stricken young Optimus fell silent. He lowered Alpha Trion's body gently back down onto the floor. Suddenly, he then let out a frightening scream of anguish.

"NOOOOOO!"

His fist slammed down onto the floor, instantly sending cracks through it. He raised one knee up from the floor and rested an arm and his head on it. Ironhide's hand reached out to comfort his leader's kneeled, curled form, but then he stopped and let his arm fall uselessly to his side.

From shadows outside the workshop, a dark presence watched the grieving Prime emotionlessly through a window.

"Pain, tragedy, loss. Such is the fate of all Primes it seems," The Fallen coldly remarked.

Neither sadness nor satisfaction filled him. He felt nothing.

* * *

The vibrant light from his pulsating spark gradually faded back into the concealment of his chest armour. Optimus found himself alone again. He wearily thought that he had been all his life. He was the last orphan of an extinct first race of Cybertronians. He was the last Prime. His forefathers were stone-cold dead before him. For thousands of Earth years, their memories had laid hidden, waiting to be rediscovered. Standing at their tomb, the last son of The Primes yearned to return to his kin. The family he had never known called to him from over the ages. They were waiting for him.

Optimus did not resist the silent beckoning of the tomb any longer. He crawled on all fours into its enclosed, warm and secure womb. He nestled and curled into the still arms of his surrounding forefathers. He laid his hand into his father's open palm, interlocking his fingers with his father's. Holding onto his father's hand, he shut off his optics. As the first rays of the early morning Sun entered the tomb and pushed back its darkness, Optimus dreamed that his father embraced him. A gentle sigh seemed to breathe through the tomb. A shimmering energon tear rolled down the metal face of the last Prime.

Father and son were reunited at long last.

Outside, the night had fallen as the Sun rose.


End file.
